Rebellion
Rebellion is the seventh Infinity Wars set. Overview There are 100 cards in the Rebellion set. Cards were released by way of four "wave" packs, starting with 8 cards available through Wave One from 19 July 2016. According to the official announcement, "In August, we will remove that first preview Penta-Pack and replace it with another one. The same concept applies as it did for July with an exception: There will be more than eight new cards in the second preview Penta-Pack. The new card count will increase each month for a few more months. In the final month the most new cards will be unveiled, which will mean the entire set has been unveiled by then. At that time, we plan to preserve and honor the milestone pre-order system that has existed for previous expansions. The final preview Penta-Pack will be removed, and a full expansion Penta-Pack just for the new card set will be available to purchase. Pre-order will take effect, and all full-set Penta-Packs purchased in that time period will result in Platinum cards."Weekly Post #18 New Card Set Information! on the Official Lightmare Community Forums Warpath REBELLION Canopy Defender.jpg|link=Canopy Defender REBELLION Defiant Hunter.jpg|link=Defiant Hunter REBELLION Dragon of Autumn Wind.jpg|link=Dragon of Autumn Wind REBELLION Helix Worm.jpg|link=Helix Worm REBELLION Martyr of Life.jpg|link=Martyr of Life REBELLION Once Was Clean.jpg|link=Once was Clean REBELLION Shockwave Giant.jpg|link=Shockwave Giant REBELLION Speaks With Wind.jpg|link=Speaks with Wind REBELLION Entangle.jpg|link=Entangle REBELLION Entangling Wilds.jpg|link=Entangling Wilds REBELLION Natures Wish.jpg|link=Nature's Wish REBELLION Pack Mentality.jpg|link=Pack Mentality REBELLION Passing Gift.jpg|link=Passing Gift REBELLION Wild Hunt.jpg|link=Wild Hunt REBELLION Dragon Collar.jpg|link=Dragon Collar Genesis Industries REBELLION Crazed Augmentor.jpg|link=Crazed Augmenter REBELLION Defiant Engineer.jpg|link=Defiant Engineer REBELLION Enlightenator.jpg|link=Enlightenator XT2500 REBELLION Lil Timmybot.jpg|link=Lil'Timmybot REBELLION Lucca Rebellion Leader.jpg|link=Lucca, Rebellion Leader REBELLION Splitter Lite.jpg|link=Splitter-Lite REBELLION Taiga, Combat Reconstructor.jpg|link=Taiga, Combat Reconstructor REBELLION The Biganator.jpg|link=The Big-anator REBELLION Defiance.jpg|link=Defiance REBELLION Gorgon Beam 9000.jpg|link=Gorgon Beam 9000 REBELLION Rapid Iteration.jpg|link=Rapid Iteration REBELLION The Humans are Dead.jpg|link=The Humans are Dead REBELLION Placebotron.jpg|link=Placebotron REBELLION Dragon Collar.jpg|link=Dragon Collar Cult of Verore REBELLION Alarem Fate Twister.jpg|link=Alearem, the Fate Twister REBELLION Angels Bane.jpg|link=Angel's Bane REBELLION Defiant Brute.jpg|link=Defiant Brute REBELLION Diseased Brute.jpg|link=Diseased Brute REBELLION Intimidating Brute.jpg|link=Intimidating Brute REBELLION Malignant.jpg|link=Malignant REBELLION Martyr of Death.jpg|link=Martyr of Death REBELLION Rancid.jpg|link=Rancid REBELLION Acquire.jpg|link=Acquire REBELLION Ashes to Ashes.jpg|link=Ashes to Ashes REBELLION Death Blast.jpg|link=Death Blast REBELLION Dust to Dust.jpg|link=Dust to Dust REBELLION The Price of Fame.jpg|link=The Price of Fame REBELLION Pain Stone.jpg|link=Pain Stone REBELLION Regicide.jpg|link=Regicide Flame Dawn REBELLION Cowardly Recruit.jpg|link=Cowardly Recruit REBELLION Defiant Footman.jpg|link=Defiant Footman REBELLION Duke Rushington the Third.jpg|link=Duke Rushington the Third REBELLION Morningstar Accelerator.jpg|link=Morningstar Accelerator REBELLION Morningstar Wayclearer.jpg|link=Morningstar Wayclearer REBELLION Rapier Fanatic.jpg|link=Rapier Fanatic REBELLION Syn the Hope of Dawn.jpg|link=Syn, the Hope of Dawn REBELLION Tailored Knight.jpg|link=Tailored Knight REBELLION Tulio the Duelist.jpg|link=Tullio, the Duelist REBELLION Bombard.jpg|link=Bombard REBELLION Fiery Ascension.jpg|link=Fiery Ascension REBELLION Glory of the Empire.jpg|link=Glory of the Empire REBELLION Red Tape.jpg|link=Red Tape REBELLION The Strength of Unity.jpg|link=The Strength of Unity Descendants of the Dragon REBELLION Daodes Honor Guard.jpg|link=Daode's Honor Guard REBELLION Defiant Monk.jpg|link=Defiant Monk REBELLION Host to the Ancestors.jpg|link=Host to the Ancestors REBELLION Jade Witch.jpg|link=Jade Witch REBELLION Spirit Guard.jpg|link=Spirit Guard REBELLION Spirit Guide.jpg|link=Spirit Guide REBELLION Spirit of Vengeance.jpg|link=Spirit of Vengeance REBELLION The Impervious.jpg|link=The Impervious REBELLION Xi Martyr of Peace.jpg|link=Xi, Martyr of Peace REBELLION Pacify.jpg|link=Pacify REBELLION Second Wind.jpg|link=Second Wind REBELLION Spiritualize.jpg|link=Spiritualize REBELLION Peaceful Garden.jpg|link=Peaceful Garden REBELLION Shun Howls Urn.jpg|link=Shun Howl's Urn REBELLION The Strength of Unity.jpg|link=The Strength of Unity Sleepers of Avarrach REBELLION Super Infectious Zombie.jpg|link=Super Infectious Zombie REBELLION No More Heroes.jpg|link=No More Heroes Exiles REBELLION Defiant Trickster.jpg|link=Defiant Trickster REBELLION Gravedredge Demon.jpg|link=Gravedredge Demon REBELLION Grimmish the Persuader.jpg|link=Grimmish, the Persuader REBELLION Ixxi, the Annoying.jpg|link=Ixxi, the Annoying REBELLION Lost Knight.jpg|link=Lost Knight REBELLION Martyr of Chaos.jpg|link=Martyr of Chaos REBELLION Rock Chucker.jpg|link=Rock Chucker REBELLION Madness.jpg|link=Madness REBELLION No More Heroes.jpg|link=No More Heroes Overseers of Solace REBELLION Champions Attendant.jpg|link=Champion's Attendant REBELLION Daclerius the Law.jpg|link=Daclerius, the Law REBELLION Defiant Herald.jpg|link=Defiant Herald REBELLION Gabrielle, Torch in the Dark.jpg|link=Gabrielle, the Torch in the Dark REBELLION Lilariah the Rebel.jpg|link=Lilariah, the Rebel REBELLION Nemophilist Angel.jpg|link=Nemophilist Angel REBELLION Rhaziel the Solitary.jpg|link=Rhaziel, the Solitary REBELLION Truth Keeper of Solace.jpg|link=Truth Keeper of Solace REBELLION Angels Protection.jpg|link=Angel's Protection REBELLION Counterspell.jpg|link=Counterspell REBELLION Dacleriuss Edict.jpg|link=Daclerius's Edict REBELLION Evict.jpg|link=Evict REBELLION Fight Another Day.jpg|link=Fight Another Day REBELLION Seal the Rifts.jpg|link=Seal the Rifts REBELLION Strength of Leadership.jpg|link=Strength of Leadership REBELLION Tower of Truth.jpg|link=Tower of Truth REBELLION Regicide.jpg|link=Regicide Factionless REBELLION Marina the Selfless.jpg|link=Marina, the Selfless REBELLION Timestopper.jpg|link=Timestopper REBELLION Time for Fun.jpg|link=Time For Fun! References Category:Sets *